Uma única lágrima
by Sophie Granger2
Summary: Reflexões causam lágrimas. Song-fic. SS/HG


**Disclaimer:** Blá, blá, blá, personagens da Jo, etc. nada meu, blá.

* * *

Song-fic de _Yesterday_ (The Beatles)

**Uma única lágrima **

Enfim. Um momento de paz e sossego.

Há muito eu não conseguia parar de pensar para fitar as chamas. As chamas que aquecem, não as que destroem. Dessas últimas, quero distância.

Diversas vezes, desejei estar sozinho. Quem sabe até esquecido. Desejei morrer, simplesmente morrer, fosse por um Avada, fosse por fome. Desejei ser odiado e nunca ter nascido. Assim eu não precisaria passar por tudo que passei, não precisaria ferir, destruir ou mesmo matar.

Que eles devem pensar neste momento?

Oh, que pergunta mais óbvia, Severo! Um assassino! Um simples e miserável assassino traidor! Nada mais. Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença para mim. Estou perdido de qualquer maneira. Tanto de um lado quanto do outro.

E ela? Que ela deve pensar neste instante?

Oh, pensei que você fosse confiável, Severo, mas pelo visto me enganei. Ou, eu ainda confio em você. Ah, seria maravilhoso se a vida fosse sempre assim tão boa conosco. Mas infelizmente não é.

Nem sei por que estou aqui parado choramingando, quando deveria estar me recuperando para minha missão!

Ora, quem eu quero enganar?

Eu sei, sim. Eu me culpo... Eu me culpo por tanta coisa!... Por isso eu nunca mais poderei ousar respirar o ar puro do Mundo Lá Fora, sem me culpar por todas as besteiras que fiz e disse, sem pensar que poderia ter sido diferente, sem torturar a mim mesmo com as terríveis lembranças que ainda residem em minha mente. Por isso eu jamais sairei daqui.

Yesterday,

_Ontem,_

All my troubles seemed so far away,

_Todos meus problemas pareciam tão distantes,_

Now it looks as though they're here to stay,

_Agora parece que estão aqui para ficar,_

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Oh, eu acredito no ontem._

Suddenly,

_Repentinamente,_

I'm not half the man I used to be,

_Eu não sou metade do homem que costumava ser,_

There's a shadow hanging over me,

_Há uma sombra em cima de mim,_

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

_Oh, o ontem veio repentinamente._

Hermione, ah, minha doce Hermione! Como você terá reagido?

Você foi a única além de Dumbledore que me compreendeu e se arriscou a se aproximar de mim.

Creio que foi a primeira vez que simpatizei com a Grifinória.

Você, Hermione, mostrou-me como é importante resistir e querer se admirar com a beleza da vida. O quão indispensável é o querer viver. Você foi corajosa e tornou-se minha amiga, minha melhor amiga. Contudo, agora eu olho para trás e imagino você, decepcionada, dando-me as costas. E sinto como se não me importasse mais minha vida.

Juro por Merlin que procurei entender, mas nada funcionou.

Why she

_Por que ela_

had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.

_teve de ir eu não sei, ela não diria._

I said

_Eu disse_

something wrong, now I long for

_alguma coisa errada, agora eu desejo o_

yesterday.

_ontem._

Yesterday,

_Ontem,_

Love was such na easy game to play,

_O amor era só um jogo fácil de jogar,_

Now I need a place to hide away,

_Agora preciso de um lugar para me esconder,_

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Oh, eu acredito no ontem._

Why she

_Por que ela_

had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.

_teve de ir eu não sei, ela não diria._

I said

_Eu disse_

something wrong, now I long for

_alguma coisa errada, agora eu desejo o_

yesterday.

_ontem._

Yesterday,

_Ontem,_

Love was such na easy game to play,

_O amor era só um jogo fácil de jogar,_

Now I need a place to hide away,

_Agora preciso de um lugar para me esconder,_

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Oh, eu acredito no ontem._

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.

O comensal levantou-se da poltrona em que estivera absorto em devaneios.

Cruzou os braços.

Caminhou lentamente até a lareira acesa e pôs-se a fitar as chamas. As chamas que aquecem.

Em nada pensou.

Apenas sentiu uma única lágrima sincera escorrer por seu rosto pálido e sério, iluminado lancinantemente pelo fogo.

* * *

N/A: Eu queria um drama. Mas pelo visto não saiu muito bem. Vá lá.

Sempre gostei de _Yesterday _e queria muito escrever uma song-fic SS/HG. Espero que tenham gostado. E comentar não amputa braços, ok? XDD


End file.
